


Locked Out

by gxldenskyes



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxldenskyes/pseuds/gxldenskyes
Summary: Alan is locked out of his house and there is nowhere to go. Except one place...
Relationships: Alan Jackson/Sarah Jane Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Locked Out

Alan got out of his car as he grabbed his rucksack. He sighed, happy to be finally home after working late. Alan thought about what he was going to have for dinner as he walked up to the house, locking the car before looking for his house key on the key ring.

“Oh no.” Alan rolled his eyes. He realised he left his house key at work after taking it off the key ring briefly to add a new key for his drawer at work. Alan crouched down, looking under the pots for the spare key but he couldn’t find it anywhere, “Oh where is the bloody thing?”

Alan then remembered that he had left in the house when he used it the other day. He sighed as he rubbed his forehead. There was no way of him getting in the house now, especially with Maria being away on an overnight school trip. Alan sat down on the step, huffing to himself. He could sleep in the car but he’s done that before and it was very uncomfortable. Besides, the locks aren’t even that good on the car and he knew that people would be walking past and see him, especially on a Friday night like this. He looked up to the sky, thinking about all of his options and when he noticed the lights were on at Sarah Jane’s. He could always go over to hers but that felt wrong. He knew she would be home alone, Maria, Luke and Clyde had all gone on the schooltrip. He couldn’t just barge in and ask if he could stay over? Though he liked Sarah Jane (a lot), Alan still felt a little uneasy around her. Like she didn’t fully like him. Like she was still a little frosty around him. She must have liked him a little more than he thought if she let him into what she does with the kids. They had been growing closer over the past few months since he learned about the aliens and Alan couldn’t really deny the crush he had on Sarah Jane. She was like nobody he had ever met before. A breath of fresh air and he was so thankful for not only how much she had brought to his and Maria’s lives but also the fact she had saved the world so many times.

Alan sighed as he picked up his rucksack and headed over to Sarah Jane’s house. He decided that it was better to pester her than not doing anything about being stuck outside his house. He crossed the road and walked up the driveway, knocking the door of the large house.

Sarah Jane was surprised to see Alan at her door with a rucksack on his shoulder. Alan was surprised to see Sarah Jane in a black blazer, a white slightly plunging tank top underneath, and black skinny jeans with her black riding boots on her feet. Alan tried to stop his jaw from dropping at how beautiful she looked but he struggled. Thankfully, he decided to speak instead of staring at her.

“Hi.” Alan said, “Sorry, um, I’ve been an idiot and left my house key at work and the spare key is inside the house.” Alan grimaced a little, “Do you mind if I crash here for tonight? Honestly I’ll be out of your hair tomorrow as soon as it’s nine o’clock. I would go back to work but they were locking up when I left.”

“That’s alright.” Sarah Jane smiled, “Come on in. I just got in too actually.”

“Aww thank you so much. You’re a star.” Alan walked into the house with a grin, “You look very nice by the way.”

“Hm?” Sarah Jane turned as she closed the door.

“I’m just saying, you look very nice.” Alan repeated, “Been anywhere special?”

“Oh.” Sarah Jane chuckled, feeling her cheeks burn up a little, “I was just doing an interview for the paper. It was at that church not far from here. The vicar’s turning ninety.” She then smiled, “The stories are a little boring at the moment. No suspicious goings-on anywhere.”

“Shame. Although that vicar could be one of those Slitheen things.” Alan replied.

“Oh, I doubt it. Not as full of gas.” Sarah Jane said.

The two chuckled as they stood in the hall. There was then a slightly awkward blanket that fell on the two. Sarah Jane played with her fingers as Alan shuffled in his shoes.

“Would you like me to take your bag?” Sarah Jane asked, “I could leave it in the spare room for you?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. Thanks.” Alan handed his rucksack over.

“You can go into the living room, make yourself at home.” Sarah Jane smiled as she took the rucksack and headed towards the stairs. 

“Thanks.” Alan grinned before heading into the living room.

Alan walked over to the large couch and sat down. He looked around the living room, looking at the big bookshelf and the framed pictures. The living room was cosy and Alan found it easy to relax.

“I was just about to get the menus for a takeaway,” Sarah Jane walked into the living room, “Shall I bring them through?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, why not!” Alan smiled.

Sarah Jane smiled with a little nod as she went through to the kitchen and grabbed the menus before coming back. She joined Alan on the couch, grabbing the landline from the side table.

“What would you like?” Sarah Jane asked, looking through one of the menus.

“I don’t know.” Alan replied. He looked through the Chinese menu and spotted something, “Ooh, chicken chow mein! I haven’t had that in years. I used to eat that all the time at uni.”

“Really?” Sarah Jane asked as she turned to him.

“Oh yeah! I actually got a bit of a bot belly from eating it all the time.” Alan said.

Sarah Jane giggled softly before looking at the menu over his arm.

“You know, I could actually go with chicken chow mein as well.” Sarah Jane said, “What do you say? Chinese?”

“Chinese.” Alan nodded.

Sarah Jane chuckled. She then dialled the number for the takeaway restaurant and ordered their food. Alan watched over the back of the sofa as Sarah Jane called the restaurant before taking her boots off. He was incredibly grateful that Sarah Jane let him stay the night and how welcoming she was.

Their food soon came and they ate in front of the television. They mostly talked rather than focusing on the television and the slightly cheesy Friday night television shows. They laughed as they recalled old stories or made jokes about what was on the television.

“Right, I better get these cleaned up then.” Sarah Jane stood as she went to grab the plates.

“I’ll do it.” Alan offered.

“No no, it’s alright.” Sarah Jane smiled, “I can manage. You’re a guest, you just relax.”

“At least let me help.” Alan stood as Sarah Jane turned to him. She couldn’t help but feel herself blush a little as she looked up to him, “The least I can do. I wash, you dry. Or the other way around? I don’t really mind.” Alan could feel himself getting a little flustered for some reason as he faced her. He felt himself rambling, “Your call.”

“Come on then.” Sarah Jane giggled, handing him the plates before leading him to the kitchen.

Alan watched as she walked out of the living room and he chuckled to himself. He then followed her into the kitchen and he got the sink filled up with water. Sarah Jane took off her blazer as she hung it on the back of the chair behind her before turning back to Alan. As she grabbed the dish towel, she noticed how he had rolled his sleeves up. Sarah Jane had always thought that Alan was attractive but he was probably around twenty years younger than her, if not more! Besides, she hadn’t thought about being with anyone in a while. Not since… anyway, it probably wouldn’t work out. She doubted Maria would be very happy about it. She knew how she would have loved her mum and dad to get back together and that would totally ruin it for her and Sarah Jane didn’t want to be the person to do that. What about Luke as well? Would he really be accustomed to something like that happening so quickly? It would just be…

“Sarah Jane?”

“Hm?” Sarah Jane turned.

“You okay?” Alan asked.

“Oh, yeah.” Sarah Jane chuckled as she took the plate he just cleaned and started drying it, “Just zoned out there. Don’t mind me.”

Alan just smiled at her before continuing to clean the dishes.

“I just wanted to say thank you by the way.” Alan turned to Sarah Jane.

“What for?” Sarah Jane asked.

“For letting me stay over. I’m such an idiot for forgetting my key.” Alan shook his head.

“Oh no, it’s alright.” Sarah Jane smiled, “You don’t need to thank me. You’d do the same for me.”

“Yes but still.” Alan smiled at her.

Sarah Jane chuckled. She finished drying the last dish before hanging the dishtowel. She then turned as she watched Alan wash his hands.

“What would you have done if I was out or didn’t let you in?” Sarah Jane asked.

“Don’t know. Probably slept in the car.” Alan shrugged, “Or gone to my mum’s. She’s not far from here, she’s quite near Chrissie actually.”

“You could have gone to Chrissie’s.” Sarah Jane teased.

“Oh no!” Alan raised his brows, making Sarah Jane laugh, “That would have been awkward. Me third wheeling her and Ivan. No thank you! She wouldn’t be as half as hospitable as you have been either.”

“Well, thanks very much.” Sarah Jane shrugged with a chuckle.

Alan smiled at her before they headed back to the living room. They sat down on the couch as Sarah Jane flicked through the channels.

“What’s Mr. Smith doing tonight then?” Alan asked, “Any alien invasions on the way?”

“No, nothing actually. Quiet night really, for once.” Sarah Jane chuckled.

“Good for a Friday. Nice to relax.” Alan sat back.

“Definitely.” Sarah Jane nodded, “Oh, there is nothing on this telly! You’d imagine there would be better shows on a Friday night.”

“We could always watch a film.” Alan shrugged.

“We could.” Sarah Jane nodded before getting up to look through her small pile of DVDs near the television, “What do you want to watch?”

“Let’s see what you’ve got.” Alan crouched next to her and began looking through the DVDs, “Witches of Eastwick. Coming to America. Trainspotting?”

“Hmm, nah. A bit gruesome.” Sarah Jane turned up her nose, “Fight Club? When did I have Fight Club on DVD? Oh wait, I think Clyde lent that to Luke.”

“James Bond?” Alan asked.

“Ooh, no.” Sarah Jane screwed up her face.

“I knew you were going to say no.” Alan laughed before grabbing another DVD, “Oh, what a classic! Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters!”

“Oh jeez.” Sarah Jane laughed as she shook her head.

“I’m surprised you have this, Sarah Jane. I thought you don’t believe in ghosts.”

“I don’t. That DVD is actually an ex of mine’s that I was with in the late 90s. He ended up leaving it behind.”

“Oh. Well, a bit of history behind it then.” Alan raised his brows as he looked at the back of the DVD, “What do you think? Shall we watch?”

“Why not?” Sarah Jane giggled.

Alan grinned as he opened the disc and put it into the DVD player. The two then sat on the couch once more, both of them resting their feet on the coffee table. Sarah Jane’s socks suddenly caught Alan’s eye, making him chuckle.

“What is it?” Sarah Jane asked.

“I like your socks.” Alan pointed to the rainbow thin striped socks that stopped just above her ankles.

“Oh, don’t.” Sarah Jane brought her legs up to her, sitting on top of them.

“I’m only messing about.” Alan nudged her playfully, “They’re cute though.”

Sarah Jane smiled at him, shaking her head a little.

“Oh, hold on!” Sarah Jane said, rushing out of the living room.

Alan wasn’t sure what she was going to get but didn’t worry too much. As he relaxed into the couch, he chuckled as he thought about her socks. It was nice to see Sarah Jane like this and it brought down another wall between the two. He found her socks quite endearing actually, like he found her very endearing.

“Here you go.” Sarah Jane appeared from the kitchen, handing him a glass of rosé wine, “We might as well relax.”

“Aw, thanks, Sarah Jane.” He took the glass off her and turned to her as she sat down, “Cheers.”

“Cheers.” Sarah Jane smiled at him, clinking her glass against his.

The two took a sip before continuing to watch the film. They laughed throughout the film as they talked. They drank their wine, starting to feel a little tipsy but it wasn’t anything to worry about. As the film went on, they were totally oblivious to how much closer they got on the couch since the film started. When the credits started to roll, the two were laughing about some joke Alan had made. Alan leaned forward as he put his glass on the table, Sarah Jane sitting back on the couch as she looked at him, her glass in her lap as she held it securely. Alan noticed how rosy her cheeks were and smiled. He then realised how much closer they were and started to chuckle.

“We were on opposite sides of the couch when we started that film.” Alan pointed out.

“I know.” Sarah Jane chuckled, “We met each other halfway.”

“I guess we did.” Alan laughed.

They laughed but as their laughter started to die down, they caught each other’s eye. Alan looked at Sarah Jane’s lips for a moment and wasn’t sure if he should go in for a kiss. He didn’t want to force himself on her but he knew if he didn’t take the chance, he may never get to do it again. Alan found himself leaning in and pressing his lips softly against Sarah Jane’s. He was surprised to feel Sarah Jane not protest against him and instead, the kiss seemed to deepen a little more. Alan broke off the kiss for a moment as they looked at one another. They studied one another’s faces, not saying much. Alan looked back to the glass in Sarah Jane’s hand and took it from her, putting it on the coffee table. He turned back to her and kissed her once more. Sarah Jane cupped his cheek with the hand that held her glass. Alan moved his hand to her waist, bringing her closer to him. The kiss slowly started to get heated but Sarah Jane felt herself coming back to reality. She pushed him back as they broke off the kiss.

“Stop, stop.” Sarah Jane said breathlessly before standing up from the couch. She held her head in her hands, her cheeks burning up.

“Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?” Alan asked as he stood up. Sarah Jane had her back to him and he was worried he hurt her, “Sarah Jane?”

“We- we shouldn’t. It’s wrong. This is wrong.” Sarah Jane turned back to him.

“How? I don’t understand.”

“I’m too old for you. Way too old for you.”

“It’s not that big a gap. Only fifteen years.”

“Only!” Sarah Jane said with a giggle in her throat as she raised her brows.

“Sarah Jane, that doesn’t matter to me. I think you’re a stunning woman and why should age be a problem? I’d maybe understand if you were the same age as my mum but you’re not.” Alan put his hands on her upper arms, rubbing them softly, “Age shouldn’t be something that is a problem.”

“Well, what about Luke and Maria? Have we thought about them? Luke wouldn’t be ready for me to be with someone and Maria wants you and Chrissie to get back together and I would be ruining that.”

“Me and Chrissie are never getting back together. Maria needs to get used to that. She is used to that. Maria loves you, you’re like a second mum to her. A better mum if that, don’t tell Chrissie I said that.”

“But I would feel like I was replacing Chrissie. And what would she say? She got right down my throat when you got turned to stone by the Gorgon. What will she say about this?”

“You don’t need to worry about Chrissie. Who cares about what Chrissie says?” Alan looked at her. He then sighed, “Sarah Jane, I like you. A lot.”

“I like you too.” Sarah Jane looked down at her feet.

“Then why care about all of that?” Alan asked. He then cupped her face, “You’re the most spectacular woman I have ever met. I wouldn’t change that for the world.”

Sarah Jane studied his features for a moment. Alan was nervous that she was going to tell him to leave but before he knew it, she cupped his face and pressed her lips against his. They held one another tightly as they kissed passionately. Their hands roamed all over their bodies, Alan’s hands going underneath Sarah Jane’s top as they grazed her sensitive skin.

“Alan?” She said softly as his lips reached her neck.

“Yeah?” He replied, his hot breath against her neck.

“Maybe we should shut the curtains.”


End file.
